


Blood In His Eyes

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything fell apart when Angel came into Lindsay's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood In His Eyes

Blood In His Eyes

Darla: she had been so frightened and so fragile when she had first come into his life brought back from the dead to destroy Angel. She had liked him, needed him, trusted him, maybe in time she would have loved him too; but Angel had taken her away just as he had taken everything else. 

He’d had everything: promising career, all his limbs and Darla to love. 

Now he had nothing; career in tatters, a fake hand and Darla loved Angel.

Lindsay hardly recognised his life anymore. His good hand clenched into a fist; Angel had ruined everything. One day Angel would pay.


End file.
